


Slacking

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: LIJ's newest assistant isn't off to the best of starts





	Slacking

“You’re not off to a very good start,” The handsome stranger told you with a rueful shake of his head as he took in your bedraggled appearance. You stared bleary eyed at the man, trying to figure out who he was and why he was standing on your front porch so early in the morning. You were pretty sure if you knew him you’d have recognized him. With his long black hair with vibrant red tips combined with his handsome features, he wasn’t someone you were likely to forget.

“What do you mean?” You asked, clearing your throat to try to get rid of the sleep roughened tint to your voice. “Who are you? And why are you at my house?” 

“I’m wounded,” He said dramatically slapping his hand to his chest and shaking his head in mock disappointment, bottom lip jutting out adorably. “You’re lucky I’m not Evil, you would probably be fired for this.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re not evil,” You trailed off, still trying to wrap your head around what exactly was going on. All you knew was that you were hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before you started your new job and this stranger was interrupting that plan. “But you really need to go. I don’t know who you’re looking for but you’ve got the wrong house.” You moved to shut the door gasping when his foot shot forward blocking your movement.

You stepped back warily when he easily pushed the door open and entered your home, eyes darting around for some sort of weapon as screaming was useless seeing there were no neighbors in the near vicinity of your rental home. 

“Obviously you are already slacking in your duties since you clearly weren’t expecting me.” He tsked. “Such dereliction is a shame. I don’t have high hopes of you sticking around for long.” 

“You have about two seconds to get out of my house before I call the police,” You threatened. “I don’t know where you came from, but you are clearly off your meds and in serious need of help.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the man’s somewhat jovial expression and lackadaisical behaviors vanished in a flash, morphing into a hardened expression with fire in his eyes that honestly scared you a bit. 

“Go ahead and call the police. I’m sure New Japan will be thrilled when they find out you had Hiromu Takahashi arrested.” He challenged. Your face paled and you felt sick to your stomach as you recognized the name of one of the members of the most popular stable in New Japan Pro Wrestling. The stable you had been specifically hired to work for. Your eyes darted guilty to the unopened portfolio sitting on your kitchen table. The portfolio that you had put off reading in favor of some much needed sleep. You had convinced yourself that there wasn’t anything in there that couldn’t wait until you were well rested and ready to dive in head first. Apparently, given the guest that was now glaring at you, you were mistaken.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t.” You stammered out an apology but were quickly silenced by the young man raising his hand.

“You didn’t do your job. I get it.” Hiromu said flatly. “Maybe if you had done so you would realize you are supposed to accompany me to an interview in less than an hour.” He ran his gaze critically over your body, making you pull your robe closed tighter around yourself. You wondered if he found you attractive, his face giving nothing away as he surveyed you and for a second you wished you were wearing something a bit sexier than an old t-shirt and sweatpants. Pushing that thought from your mind you tried to focus more on the situation on hand and less on the attractive man standing before you. 

“I’m so sorry. You’re right, I didn’t do my job. I promise I am not generally this unprofessional or unreliable. I was jet lagged and exhausted and I didn’t think there was anything pressing that couldn’t wait until this afternoon. Give me thirty minutes to get ready and I’ll show you I can do this job.” You almost sagged in relief when Hiromu waved you down the hall with a lazy gesture, his gaze never leaving you as he watched you hurry down the hallway. 

You quickly stripped out of your pajamas, muttering to yourself as you threw the clothes into your laundry basket. You were off to a stellar start so far and you knew you would be feeling off kilter for the foreseeable future. When you around to grab some under things from your dresser a scream flew from you as you bumped right into Hiromu. You hurriedly tried to cover your bare body with your arms, standing awkwardly in front of him as you tried to comprehend what he was doing in your bedroom.

“Get on your knees.” He said quietly and without even thinking you obeyed, not even realizing you were doing so until you were kneeling on the hardwood floor. “I don’t like to be inconvenienced.” Hiromu said calmly as he slowly unbuckled his belt and slid down the zipper on his pants. “Should you wish this little episode to be kept between the two of us, I would make it up to me.” Your eyes widened as he pulled out his semi-hard cock, stroking his hands along the length as you watched. You looked up to see him watching you with an expectant expression as you quickly debated your options. You wanted to, there was no doubt about that. Your mouth was practically watering thinking about his dick in it. However, it set a dangerous precedent that you weren’t sure you wanted to lay the foundation for. You hated being in the dark, and in that moment you really wished you were more informed about the group you were going to be working with. As it was you had to make a decision on the fly and you couldn’t stop your hand from reaching out to encircle Hiromu’s length. 

The tip of your tongue darted out, flicking over the head of Hiromu’s cock and circling around the soft flesh before you leaned forward and took him into your mouth humming in satisfaction as he filled you. You braced your hands on his thighs as you bobbed your head up and down his length caressing him with your tongue as he slid in and out before hollowing your cheeks and sucking him hard as his hands moved to the back of your head, guiding you in your ministrations. He groaned with pleasure as his cock sunk deep into your throat, your muscles contracting around him as he fucked your face. After a few minutes he stopped his thrusting, letting you resume control so you slid him out of your mouth and licked slowly up and down his entire length, teasing the slit of his head with your tongue as you stroked him with your hands. Putting just the tip in your mouth, you sucked hard around him as your hands twisted and stroked him your tongue swirling around. It wasn’t long before you felt him jerk in your mouth before his warm seed coated your tongue as you swallowed the liquid. Popping him out of your mouth, you swiped your tongue over the tip, gathering the last remnants of come as Hiromu stepped away from you and tucked himself back in his pants. 

“You have fifteen minutes.” He called over his shoulder as he left the room without another word.


End file.
